miss Mills
by queenxxxswan
Summary: Emma une jeune fille de 17 ans vie des moment vraiment dure avec sa famille mais pourtant une personne sera capable de la ortire de la noirceur ,mais Emma devra encore plus souffrir pour être enfin heureuse. VRAIMENT MAUVAIS RÉSUMÉ !mais sa n'a rien a voir avec la série seulement les acteurs et personnage un peu.


Sa fait, maintenant, bientôt 3 mois et je n'en peux plus de la voire sens rien faire je suis fatiguer et j'ai de plus en plus mal a chaque jour. Je doit lui dire mais comment, une femme tel qu'elle pourrais avoir qu'une minuscule attirance envers moi .j'ai tellement mal juste a penser que si je lui dit quelle le prenne mal mais je doit faire quelque chose .je la trouve tellement belle avec ces cheveux d'un noir ébène, c'est yeux noisette tellement profond que tu pourrait presque t'y perdre ,ces lèvres rouge sang tellement pulpeuse et sa peau nacrée de magnifique mexicaine. Cette femme est ma professeure de français mais elle est tellement plus pour moi elle est ma confidente, mon amie et la femme que j'aime désespérément depuis 3 horrible et longue années a attendre et a la désirer. Je sais je n'ai que 17 qu'est ce que je peux connaitre de l'amour. Je vais vous dire moi, quand tu ne fait que penser a cette personne depuis trois ans, que tu essaie de l'oublier de tout les moyens possibles mais que tu ni arrive pas ,qu'a chaque fois que tu pence a quelque chose elle s'empreigne des ses pensés et les remplaces par des images d'elle , qu'a chaque fois que tu veux avoir une relation avec une autre personne mais que sa n'aboutis a rien parce que tu ne pence qua cette personne. Désolé mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi alors .Tout a commencé quand j'avais environ 14 ans, a cette époque ma vie allais réellement mal je venais de perdre ma mère et mon père ne l'avais pas endurée et était tomber en dépression donc pour se débarrasser de moi il ma envoyer dans un pensionnat. Pendant les deux premier moi que j'était l'abas je ne parlais a personne et me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même, je n'allais vraiment pas bien moi non plus ,j'ai alors tenter de me tuée je n'était plus capable de ma vie ,c'était pendant les vacance j'était retourner chez père était partit travaillé alors j'en ai profitée et je me suis couper les veine mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, mon père avait oublié un document et ma découvert étendu dans mon sang dans la sal de bain .Après cette événement j'ai décider de reprendre ma vie en main ,je me suis fait des amis ,j'était plus ouverte au monde et mes notes ont montée en flèche .

Jusqu'au jour ou ce que Régina Mills arrive, un femme magnifique et vraiment autoritaire mais juste avec tout le monde d'es la première fois que je l'ai vue j'ai sue que j'était perdu ,elle était tellement belle et intelligente et tout avec c'est petit tailleurs strictes tout les garçons bavais devant et même les hommes surtouts le directeur que ne s'empêchais jamais de lui reluqué les fesse quand elle passais devant lui. Elle attirait tout l'agente masculine et certaine femme aussi donc moi mais pourtant elle n'était pas mariée. Jetait devenus sa meilleure élève et a chaque fois après les cours nous parlions de tout et de rien une fois alors que j'était sensée revenir chez moi pour les vacance de pâque mon père ma appeler et ma dit qu'il ne pourrait sens doute pas pouvoir pour cette fois car il avait trop de travail ,nous nous somme chicanée ,je lui est raccrocher et je suis partis encourant vers les toilette ou je me suis caché pour pleurée. Régina passait par la et a entendu qu'elle qu'un pleurée elle est rentrée et ma vue assis sur une toilette la tête entre mes main ,elle n'a pausée aucune question elle est juste venue et ma prit dans ses bras alors j'ai tout vidée ma peine ,je lui est tout dit a propos de ma mère et de ma tentative de suicide et de mon père que se foutais de moi ,je n'avais jamais parler de sa avec aucun de mes amis ,depuis se temps la elle est devenue ma plus grande confidente.

bref pour en revenir a maintenant je suis assise sur le toit de mon école en train de fumer une bonne cigarette comme je le fait toujours ,c'est mon refuge a moi et personne ne vien jamais me déranger .il doit être a peu prés 24h je ne sais pu y a un petit vent frisquais même avec a veste de cuir, soudain j'entend la porte grincer, je me retourne et qui je vois ,Mss Mills , elle n'est qu'en camisole et en shirt je pouvais voir tout ses magnifiques formes au mon dieu mon bas ventre deviens de plus en plus chaud ,il faut que j'arrête de la regarder ou je ne me retiendrai plus .je me tourne alors pour regarder devants moi et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vue.

-Emma ?Mais que fait tu planter la a cette heure tu sais que c'est interdit de sortir après le couvre feu et de plus c'est dangereux tu pourrais tomber,tu n'essaie pas de…

-non ne vous en fait pas …  
Elle c'était approcher et était dans mon dos je sentais sa chaleur ,quelques frissons me parcouru la colonne mais je resta calme et tapota la place a coter de moi sens rien dire .elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, j'imagine quelle se demandais si elle devrais me donner une retenu ou s'assoir .elle s'assis donc et regarda droit devants elle ,je lui tandis mon paquet de cigarette et elle en prit une se qui me surpris grandement .comme si elle lisait en moi elle dit:  
-je n'est pas fumer depuis bientôt presque 10ans .  
Elle mis sa cigarette dans sa bouche et je l'alluma .au mon dieu je ne peux pas vous dire comment elle était sexy en cette instant dans sa camisole presque transparente c'est cheveux court noir qui flottait dans le vent et sa cigarette dans sa bouche, si mes yeux pouvais faire des photos maintenant je donnerai tout se que j'ai. J'avais juste le gout de lui sauter dessue mais je devais me retenir .pendant un moment nous ne parlions pas on ne faisait que regarder devant nous le ciel éluminé d'étoile.  
Je vis quelle frissonnais alors j'enleva ma veste et lui tendis  
-mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid ?  
-je suis déjà plus habiller que vous et j'ai chaud pour le moment, bien sur j'avais mentis, on gelais carrément, elle prit alors mon manteau et se le mis sur le dos .après avoir finit sa cigarette jusqu'au filtre elle me dit:

-tu sais que je devrais te punir pour être ici à cette heure ?  
-oui...  
-tu veux bien me dire qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-c'est... Compliquer  
-je suis sur que tu px me trouver une meilleure excuse que sa…  
-vous ne voulez pas savoir ...  
-oui je veux savoir se qui se passe sa me fait de la peine te voir dans cette état et peut-être qu'on pourrait arranger ,ça.  
-sa ne s'arrangera jamais ...  
Et sur se je me leva et essailla de partir mais une main me retenais  
-aller dit le moi je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas ...  
J'était a bout je ne pouvais plus garder sa pour moi il fallait que sa sorte alors je l'a regarda dans les yeux et je lui dit  
-Vous voulez vraiment savoir se qui ne va pas chez moi…  
-oui…  
-d'accord bien je vais vous le dire mais vous aller le regretter , ce qui ne va pas avec moi c'est que je ne suis pas capable d'oublier j'y pence constamment et sa me rend folle et j'ai tellement mal que c'est invivable ,comment vous voulez que j'oublie une personne que je vois tout les jours pas seulement en vrais mais dans ma tête aussi ,comment voulez-vous que j'oublie ses cheveux soyeux que je rêve depuis des années de de touchés seulement.

Je dit ,je crie plutôt tout sa en me rapprochant un plus d'elle

-comment voulez vous que j'oublie c'est deux bille brune qui m'hypnotise a chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de plonger mes yeux dans les siens .

Je baissais le ton et fus a environ 30cm de son visage

-comment voulez vous que j'oublie cette peau bronzer qui me semble tellement succulente et douce.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue et la flatta elle ne recula pas a ma grande surprise au contraire elle était comme figée ses yeux dans les mien et en un soupir presque je dit

-et comment voulez-vous que j'oublie ses lèvre rouge et pulpeuse que je donnerais tout pour seulement pouvoir effleurer ses merveille de mes lèvre

Je rapprocha mon visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres pour lui donner la chance de pouvoir se séparer si elle le veux mais au contraire elle m'embrassa mais pas seulement un baiser normal mais avec une telle passion et un telle dévouement que j'en suis presque tomber a terre

Je n'en revenais juste pas ,la femme que je croyais complètement hétéro et inaccessible surtouts, était en train de m'embrasser tellement fort que j'en perdais la tête.

Soudain elle rompit le baisée et me regarda d'un aire réellement horrifier, elle recula et me dit dans un soupire avant de prendre ses jambes a son coup

-je suis désolé…


End file.
